There is an increasing trend towards personalizing the appearance of mass-marketed consumer items, as seen, for example, in the use of customized designs and ring-tones for mobile phones.
Prior to the present invention, however, financial account access means such as credit cards have remained un-personalized in appearance; perhaps due to anticipated difficulties in allowing a user to personalize the appearance of an item such as a credit card while also maintaining appropriate security for the user's private financial information.